theawesomewebkinzfandomcom-20200213-history
July 18, 2014/Chat log
Loving77 hiii silly Welcome to the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat, a.k.a. KaibaCorp server #681920 6:07 Flower1470 Hey Silly Sup Peep 6:08 Loving77 hey pweeb 6:15 Dragonian King . WHY DIDNT THAT SHOW okay, sup peep hi lily 6:16 Flower1470 lol 6:20 Dragonian King hows life lily i watched a video of kaiba today he REALLY sounds like brock lol 6:23 Flower1470 :P Peep give me a song any song 6:31 Loving77 uh Challenge the Game 6:31 Dragonian King counting stars DOOOOOONT SAY IF I WERE YOU OR TELL ME WHAT'D YOU DO SOMETHIIIIIING HOW THINGS WOULD BE IF YOU WERE IN MY SHOES 6:32 Flower1470 @Peep a real song 6:32 Loving77 uh 6:32 Flower1470 Silly what are you singing 6:33 Dragonian King a song 6:33 Flower1470 im googling it 6:33 Dragonian King http://yugioh.wikia.com/wiki/You're_Not_Me 6:34 Flower1470 HOW DID I NOT KNOW ABOUT THIS WE NEED TO WATCH THAT MOVUE MOVIE* 6:34 Dragonian King because you're not cool like seto kaiba 6:35 Flower1470 Peeeeeeeeeep 6:35 Loving77 what Dragonian King couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 6:35 Loving77 ooo 6:35 Flower1470 ooo A SONG Dragonian King has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 6:36 Loving77 "Rude" :P 6:36 Flower1470 Wb NO NOT THAT ONE 6:36 Dragonian King i dc'ed? 6:36 Flower1470 A BETTER ONE Yes kay i got my song Dragonian King couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. Dragonian King has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 6:39 Dragonian King did you pick counting stars 6:39 Flower1470 No 6:39 Dragonian King aww... lily wanna hear a cool song 6:39 Flower1470 No Dragonian King couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 6:40 Flower1470 Why is it suddenly dcing him it never did that before you see it too, Peep? 6:41 Loving77 see what 6:41 Flower1470 him dcing 6:41 Loving77 yeah 6:41 Flower1470 ok so it's not just me it's on his end Dragonian King has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 6:41 Dragonian King blah https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z4v351FhLfo ^ the cool song btw < guy who is lagging blank space is lagging today 6:43 Flower1470 this is amazing how do you find this stuff 6:43 Dragonian King magic i was watching abridged today and i wanted to know what "noah's song" was so i looked it up on the YGOTAS wiki and i found out it was noah's theme then i found yami marik's and i searched to see if kaiba had one and HE DOES 6:44 Flower1470 the bestest song ever 6:44 Dragonian King ikr 6:44 Flower1470 his theme actually comes from a real song 6:46 Dragonian King it does? O_o 6:47 Flower1470 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kSfd5i3quHo&list=PL4BE209DF75AAF47F&index=7 my favorite Music to Duel By song 6:47 Dragonian King oh cool lily can you guess who my favorite YGO character is 6:48 Flower1470 Bakura 6:50 Dragonian King NO geez 6:52 Flower1470 Atem? 6:52 Dragonian King noooo but he is cool i honestly can't tell if you're joking or being serious 6:53 Flower1470 Katsuya? I'm really trying to guess 6:54 Dragonian King ...what 6:54 Flower1470 JOEY*** 6:54 Dragonian King no 6:54 Flower1470 Um Marik? 6:54 Dragonian King nooo (facepalm) 6:54 Flower1470 Rare hunter #3? 6:54 Dragonian King hint hint someone in this chat has my favorite character as their avatar 6:55 Flower1470 SETO REALLY 6:55 Dragonian King YES 6:55 Flower1470 YOU'RE KDDING 6:55 Dragonian King hes cool 6:55 Flower1470 KIDDING* :O 6:55 Dragonian King ...with brown hair 6:55 Flower1470 Now I'm wondering if YOU'RE serious 6:55 Dragonian King well he has a cool song... 6:56 Flower1470 well yeah 6:56 Dragonian King also he has one of the most normal hairstyles in the entire show :D 6:57 Flower1470 (yes) 6:58 Dragonian King seriously though why is japan obsessed with impossible hair 6:58 Loving77 I know why 6:59 Dragonian King also, Mokuba was voiced by a girl right? 6:59 Flower1470 Yes 6:59 Dragonian King i could tell 7:00 Loving77 Lily which of the Egyptian god's theme music is your favorite? 7:01 Flower1470 um i have no idea 7:01 Loving77 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SDxLHmmP7Us 7:03 Dragonian King i like noah's theme O_O i just found a piece of a potato chip in my pocket 7:03 Loving77 ew 7:04 Dragonian King pocket have you been eating my chips 7:04 Flower1470 LOL 7:06 Dragonian King Turn the decrees, I accept bills! Tighten the chapter and verses, I get hands on medium of exchange! ^ the most complicated thesaurusization of screw the rules i have money ever 7:09 Flower1470 LOL 7:11 Dragonian King hmm... lily, i'm board 7:13 Flower1470 nice to meet you board, i'm plank 7:13 Dragonian King cool lily, i'm also bored 7:16 Flower1470 mt 7:17 Dragonian King its too bad there arent any games we all play anymore 7:17 Flower1470 yeah 7:17 Dragonian King lets blame disney :D 7:17 Flower1470 that what i do lol 7:17 Dragonian King because 1. it's their fault and 2. it's fun :D 7:17 Flower1470 that's* 7:20 Dragonian King i hate my laziness half of me is fighting with the other half about whether to write sillys zexal or not blah 7:27 Loving77 Listen to some music and write that always helps me. 7:27 Dragonian King i guess i could 7:32 Loving77 But it makes it more enjoyable if it doesn't have any words or it is in a different language imo 7:35 Dragonian King lol Chrisgaff has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 8:06 Chrisgaff Hey guys 8:06 Loving77 hi chris Dragonian King couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 8:07 Flower1470 Hey Chris ooo 8:10 Loving77 bleh idk what to draw I'm bored I gtg bye 8:43 Chrisgaff Cya pen Loving77 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 8:44 Flower1470 ooo Dragonian King has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 8:50 Flower1470 wb 8:51 Dragonian King ty ooo hi chris 9:00 Chrisgaff Hey silly 10:02 Flower1470 . 10:03 Dragonian King . 10:04 Flower1470 http://flower1470.tumblr.com/post/92198003921/fionna-andcake-gapingfurnace-napoleon 10:04 Dragonian King i gtg, bye guys 10:05 Flower1470 Bye Silly Dragonian King couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 10:08 Flower1470 ooo Category:Chat logs Category:July 2014